The present invention relates to a reuseable holder for stacking coins in rolls of proper amount.
My invention utilizes a tubular plastic shell of preselected length to stack coins therein of specific amounts. In contrast to prior art devices of this type, my holder is readily reuseable and the closure thereof easily removed to gain access to the coins.